Down By the Water
by Mikata
Summary: 2R Duo loses Relena...Down by by the water...


Down by the Water  
by Mikata  
Pairing: 2/R  
Warnings: Deathfic, angst, Het, part vidfic,  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. We all know who owns GW by now… the song (a childhood favorite) is sung by P.J. Harvey  
Notes: where the hell did _this_ come from? This is my attempt at a vidfic, as well as my famous PWP form.  
  
I lost my heart   
  
[Duo licks his lips and grasps Relena's hand firmly]  
  
Under the bridge  
  
[he pulls her close as they walk under a bridge by a river, thick and polluted in the daytime, now shining under the waxing moonlight as though nothing had ever happened to it.]  
  
To that little girl   
  
[Relena places her head on his shoulder, and pulls her arm around his waist. Duo laughs and pulls his braid out from under her arm. She giggles as it tickles the strawberry hair on her arm]  
  
So much to me   
  
[Duo moves his lips to her ear, whispering . She smiles and kisses his nose playfully]  
  
And now I moan   
  
Duo sighed sadly, looking out on the filthy water of the river, coming closer to the bridge. Quelling the feelings of trepidation, he moved closer, remembering the fate that fell upon his oujou-san. He felt sick. He still never knew what happened to her after the attack.  
  
And now I holler   
  
"RELENA!"  
Duo's voice echoed hallowly through the tunnel, pushing to the opposite side of the tunnel, then carried back to him through the pavement, water, and decay. A bum looked up from a trash can fire, then set back to it, grumbling about the interruption.  
  
She'll never know   
  
[Duo fumbles with a little box in his pocket, only half listening the Relena]   
  
Just what I found   
  
[In the shadows, a few shapes move restlessly, hidden from the couple]  
  
That blue eyed girl   
  
Duo plopped down on the ground, tucking his knees against his chest. He stared down at the filthy water. He pulled out a small box, holding a wedding ring. Which never got to Relena. It would never sit on her fingers… but one could always hope….  
  
She said "no more"  
  
[Relena giggles loudly as Duo swings her around, his hands securely on her hips]  
  
That blue eyed girl   
  
[close up on the water, seemingly clean and pure under the waxing moon. The slight breeze sends ripples across the water, as it pulls a red leaf into it, swirling it around as it gets carried away]  
  
Became blue eyed whore  
  
Duo blinked back tears as he watched the red and golden leaves from a cedar tree drift lazily by, eventually sinking into the murky depths from all the grit that washed over them. They drifted by at the same rate as they did on that night in early fall, that cursed Indian summer. Except now the sun hid nothing. The river was brown, charmless, and thick with sludge that humans had pumped into it.  
  
Down by the water   
  
[Duo sits Relena on a bench, giving her words of promise. Relena sits, her arms in her lap, her expression neutral but hoping.]  
  
I took her hand  
  
[Duo bends down on one knee, and asks Relena an age old question. Relena's eyes light up, and shimmer. She throws herself from the bench into Duo's arms, knocking him onto his but. Duo laughs, and Buries his face in her neck]  
  
Just like my daughter   
  
[Their laughter is short-lived. The shadows around them materialize, forming hands, fists, lengths of lead piping. Duo has no chance to react as the dull metallic cylinder is brought down onto the back of his head.]  
  
I'll see her again   
  
[Duo falls onto his side, his vision mottled with white dots with green fringe. He hears Relena's scream last as he falls into unconsciousness' waiting arms.]  
  
Oh help me Jesus   
  
Duo stared over the water, helpless. He searched along this bank every day since she disappeared. He never found anything so much as a hair ribbon. It was all he could do but fling himself in after her. Despite claims otherwise. He was certain that the river had her. Swallowed her up, burbling and churning happily, wanting more.   
It wanted him, too. He knew it. every day it called as he walked by, asking him to come on in. The water was fine…  
  
Come through this storm  
  
[Duo awakens to rain on his cheek. Opening his eyes slowly, he looks around. After a great amount of trouble, he finally manages to lay on his back, staring up at the angry sky colored navy blue.]  
  
I had to lose her   
  
[Duo sits up, wincing at the pain. Slowly the scene that he saw last play out for him. He looks around for any sign of Relena.]  
  
To do her harm   
  
[Across the rain soaked ground, there was nothing. No hair, no shoes, no blood, or anything indicating Relena had been there. Duo looks at the box with the wedding ring, lost.]  
  
I heard her holler   
  
Was Relena really there that night? Had it all been a dream? Every day after her disappearance seemed like a dull, sluggish dream, with no hope of awakening. He worked, slept breathed and ate, all of which he did poorly. He rubbed his eyes, a pathetic attempt to avoid shedding tears. Duo stared out over the water, resigned to his fate of loneliness.  
  
I heard her moan  
  
Duo stood, unable to stand being there any longer, and fled, running blindly, up stairs, broken, dirty, weed-choked cement, and into the town above. He ran until he collapsed in his home, for a dreamless sleep on his kitchen floor.  
  
My lovely daughter  
  
[Duo continues to run through the area around the tunnel, screaming her name, screaming as the light began to come over the cement ledge that blocked the light before hand. He screamed until people began to come out of their houses, to whisk him away.]  
  
I took her home  
  
Under the overhang of the tunnel, the light pouring into the tunnel shines across bones of a human skeleton, it's bones brown and brittle from underwater decay, naked save for a few scraps of pink fabric clinging insistently to the ribcage and scraps of once beautiful blonde hair, clinging to the shell of a skull. A fish swims through the open jawbone, unaware of the creature this once was, or it's meaning to the world above.  
  
Little fish, big fish, swimming in the water.   
Come back here, man, gimme my daughter.  
Little fish, big fish, swimming in the water.   
Come back here, man, gimme my daughter.  
  



End file.
